


Moment in time

by Coldlady4



Series: Snapshots of a life together [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: F/F, One Shot, Reunited and It Feels So Good, post season
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25714438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coldlady4/pseuds/Coldlady4
Summary: If you find a safe way back to me take it you hear me
Relationships: Sissy Cooper & Vanya Hargreeves, Sissy Cooper/Vanya Hargreeves
Series: Snapshots of a life together [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879621
Kudos: 64





	Moment in time

It was a dry and cloudy mid afternoon when Flashes of blue light came through the kitchen window soon followed by a unmissable sound of a violin<

"What n blazing is going on out there? Sissy stood looking out the kitchen window .she rushed to find her shortgun  
Picking up the shortgun sissy head outside stepping on to the porch she could see someone at the very end of the garden playing a violin but couldn't see there face .

She made her way towards them pointing the gun in the deduction of the person.  
As she moved closer and closer to the person standing there she was able to see it was a woman with a suitcase At her feet . she had her back to her, her long hair shielding her face. 

I'm armed and I know how to use it so turn around slowly so I can see you . 

The woman did just what was asked of her while continuing to play.

Sissy can't quite believe who she is looking at Vanya .The one constant object of her thoughts for the part two months is standing in frount of her the gun slipping out of her hands. Dressed in a black most peculiar style of a suit she had ever seen in her life yet it looked just like the white one she was wearing the day she had knocked her down with her car . The one that she has been holding on to every night for the past two months.

Vanya continued to play gracefully right on till the last note. Her eyes locking with sissy's 

"That was beautiful vanya but what are you doing here ?" Sissy croak out softly 

"I found my safe way home just like I Promised I would ,vanya replied with same electrical smile that could always make sissy's heart skip a beat.

"But What about your family, what about the FBI what about your life in the future sissy asked worryingly.

Vanya stopped her by placing her hand on her cheek caressing ever so gently with her fingers . 

"Five's got that all sorted out no ones is going to be coming for me we are going to be safe from now on I promise , As for my old life in future that's just what it is , we make owner own future and the one I see is the one I want has you , Harlan and me as a family what'd say? 

Yes darling and if I could I would love you a thousand years.

"May I seal it with a kiss" vanya asked tilting her head to the side gazing at sissy's lips.

Sissy let's out sweetest laugh she pulled vanya closer to her their lips meeting in a passionate dance unable to tame the passion that only Vanya could ignite urgently yearning for more. The kiss becoming deeper with every passing minte they pulled apart wrapped up in each other .p>


End file.
